


I'll be kind and I'll be sweet (if you stop staring straight through me)

by Buttercup_ghost



Series: Goretober [1]
Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abandonment, Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2017, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: Ghost in the world, ghost with no home.





	I'll be kind and I'll be sweet (if you stop staring straight through me)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt one - ghosts ‘n stuff

Charlottes house was filled with ghosts.

She saw them in the halls when she got ready for work, saw them when she sleeper behind her eyelids, saw them in in her old school, in her old friends.

 

Her mother; the one that stung her along, then left her, abandoning her, leaving her to wonder what she ever did wrong.

Her father; the one who would tell and scream and then turn around and have tea eith her, a gentle smile on his face.

Her long lost friends.

 

When she saw anri—she's not really there, she's not really there, _delusional girl_ —her smile twists into a cruel one, and she speaks, _why didn't you save me charlotte? Why didn't you love me, like I loved you? Why did you **leave** me?_

When she sees Vincent he just smiles, speaking words of forgiveness despite her leaving him out to dry.

 

When she catches glimpses of her imaginary friends—because that's what they were, weren't they? That was _all_ they were—she throws whatever she can find; tea cups, lamps, books. She makes them scamper off, and she screams. She misses them. She has bruises on her arms from when she's frustrated. 

The oracle in her chest lays heavily. Seth is silent.

 

 

 

 

 

She stands on the edge of a tower. 

Maybe Charlotte was the ghost all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from this list: https://plastikot.tumblr.com/post/165896625320/inktober-goretober-2017
> 
> Yeah I know I'm late and this is short bUT
> 
> Title from _ghosting - mother mother_
> 
> The general idea for this au was that when Charlotte votes for neither anri and Vincent, instead of her and Vincent not getting any votes, its _anri_ and Vincent—or, basically, anri still votes for Charlotte in this au, because she can't stand to see her die. And because she voted for Charlotte, she didn't vote for _herself-_ Which I believe she does in source, because she doesn't seem to have any friends outside of Charlotte, and when telling Charlotte to vote for her, she seems _desperate_.
> 
> So, in this au, both anri and Vincent die because Charlotte couldn't make a decision.


End file.
